Housekeeper
by Babeonline2
Summary: Naruto was hired as a house keeper, for four handsome young celebrities who were living together, he didn't expect to meet, a playboy, a guy who could careless, a pervert and a bastard.


**New story, (obviously)**

**I'm on writer's block in almost all of my stories, Yay me!**

**Summary: Naruto was hired as a house keeper, for four handsome young celebrities who were living together, he didn't expect to meet, a playboy, a guy who could careless, a pervert and a bastard.**

Naruto smiled to himself, as his car turned and he entered the great colony made for rich people. He couldn't wait to see what kind of people he would be taking care of, according to Iruka, they were very well known celebrities.

'_I wonder, would I be able to do this?'_Naruto thought, he went back to staring outside, wondering how he got his hands on this job.

[Flashback]

_Naruto made his way inside his home, "I'm home Iruka!"Naruto yelled but didn't get a response, frowning Naruto went inside the Kitchen and saw Iruka sitting on the table with a troubled look._

"_Iruka?" Naruto called and Iruka turned to him, "Oh Naruto! Your back, welcome home."Iruka greeted with strained smile._

"_What's wrong?"Naruto asked as he went over to him and sat on the opposite chair, Iruka sighed._

"_I have a great job offers as a house keeper, but I could only choose one, I don't know which one to choose, the agency wants me to withdraw from my job as a house keeper, there is no one else I could send to Kakashi's house even though he counted on me for this."Iruka said and Naruto frowned._

"_The agency won't let you keep a part-time job?"He asked and Iruka nodded._

"_The house I should be talking care off is a house of young celebrities, others housekeepers which were hired, were very aggressive, some even molest the four young ones."Iruka said so seriously and Naruto couldn't help but laugh._

"_If that's the problem, send me there."Naruto said as he walked towards the counter and boiled water for tea for himself and Iruka._

"_But, what about your studies? College?"Iruka asked and Naruto turned to him, "It's no problem, my second year exam result is still awaited, it's holidays soon, I could do it, I have experience too."Naruto said and Iruka nodded enthusiastically, "I'll tell Kakashi-san."_

[End of flashback]

"Sir, we are here." The driver said and Naruto snapped out of his daze, he got off the car and paid the man and turned back to the house.

"Whoa."Naruto said amazed, the house was big and lavish, living up the reputation of the colony, may be the best one there.

Naruto pressed the button on the intercom, and a voice answered him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Naruto Uzumaki; I am the new housekeeper."Naruto said and the door was opened and Naruto walked inside.

"Ah, Naruto-kun."Naruto looked up and saw a man walking down the stairs, he had silver hair and a mask on his face.

'_Was he the man named Kakashi?'_

"I am very happy you accepted this job Uzumaki-kun, my name is Kakashi, I assume you have heard about me from Iruka-san?"Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"I see, let me introduce you to the stars of my house."Kakshi said grinning and Naruto nodded, the smile seemed creepy to him.

"Boy's get down here!"Kakashi yelled scaring Naruto and Naruto turned to the stair case and four handsome men made their way down, staring at Naruto all the while.

Naruto had to admit, these guys were hunks! Naruto could understand why they were popular, all of them were gorgeous, but a man in particular caught his eye.

"Naruto-kun, let me introduce you, this is Neji Hyuuga, he's a soccer player, he has played on national level and is now preparing for international tournament."Kakashi said and the man named Neji smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back, the guy had pale lavender eyes and long brown hair, his body did seemed that of an Soccer player his broad shoulders and well shaped muscles, Naruto observed.

"And this is Gaara Sabukano, he's a famous Violinist, best in country for his age."Kakashi said and Gaara looked uninterested in both Naruto and the conversation, he stared blankly at Naruto stared back, the Guy's tortoise eyes very empty and you couldn't tell he did something as elegant as playing classical music with a tattoo of 'Love' on his forehead and red hair and piercings.

There was still a world unknown to him.

"Next to Gaara is Kiba, he's a lead singer in a band."Kakashi said and glaring at Kiba as he gave Naruto an very interested stare, but Naruto didn't seemed to notice, he politely greeted the person, and saw the man flash him a devilish grin, Naruto shivered, this was…..weird, the man ran his hand through his brown silky hair and Naruto saw that he was dashingly handsome, maybe the wild kind?

"And the last but not the least, this is Sasuke Uchiha! His brother Itachi and I were great friends!"Kakashi announced, the one-sided friendship he had with Itachi, and the man Sasuke finally gave Naruto his attention, Naruto almost gasped as the handsome man glared at him with his black orbs, Naruto was scared, what did he do? He hasn't even said or done anything but the person seemed pissed at him, Naruto glared back and didn't notice that others were looking him shocked.

He was opposing the Uchiha, Sasuke himself seemed very surprised, he just 'Hn'ed and turned away, causing Naruto to stop glaring at him as well.

'_Well, well, this is interesting; maybe he could tame our wild Uchiha.'_Kakashi was smirking but no one noticed, "Uzumaki-kun, let me show you around, I have to leave for my flight and we could discuss the schedule as well."Kakashi said and Naruto nodded while going Naruto had a feeling of eyes on him, he had a very bad feeling about this job, or maybe he was just paranoid.

[Later that evening]

Everyone was standing at the door to see Kakashi off, "Okay guys, don't bother Uzumaki-kun too much."Kakashi said and Naruto chuckled, he took it as a joke but didn't see evil smirks on the said guys.

"Bye Kakashi-san."Naruto said and closed the door when Kakashi walked out.

"So-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Naruto screamed and attached himself to the door, as felt hands on his ass, he looked back at Kiba his eyes disbelieving but accusing and Kiba gave him a innocent smile.

"Wow, not bad, quite plump, very sexy."Kiba mumbled to himself and Naruto looked at him very mortified.

What was this jackass saying?

Suddenly he saw Neji pulling him away from Kiba, "No Kiba, I am the first one who gets to taste him, I have to go to a date in the evening."Neji said stroking Naruto's thigh and Naruto blushed.

"Oh he's blushing how cute."Neji said chuckling and Naruto struggled out of his grip.

"Neji, stop it."Gaara said and Neji looked at him questioningly, while Naruto looked at Gaara hopefully.

'_At least, one decent person!'_

"If you want to fuck, do it in your room, I am watching T.V. here."Gaara said and went back to the couch and indeed he was looking at the T.V.

Naruto stared, how had this come this? Why had he landed in a jungle? He looked around and saw Sasuke reading a book, feeling a gaze on him Sasuke turned and saw Naruto who was looking at him pleadingly, to get someone, who will get him out of Neji's grip.

Sasuke stared at him blankly before turning back to his book, looking like he could care less. Sasuke closed the book after a while and went back upstairs leaving Naruto in Neji's evil clutches, when Naruto thought it was enough, he broke free from Neji's grip, Neji looked amused as he stared at Naruto who glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?"Naruto yelled and Neji shrugged, "What? Many of my housekeepers liked when I did it to them, I didn't think you be any different."Neji said casually leaning against the door and Naruto gritted his teeth at arrogance.

DING DONG

Being the closest to the door Neji answered it, "Who is it?"

"Neji-san, it's me."Naruto thought the voice was sultry even though he couldn't see the person.

"Oh, yes of course, let's go."Neji said and was holding the girl and kissed her, as he was walking out with the girl he turned and gave Naruto a wink who was literally boiling.

"That- GYAAAAAA!"Naruto jumped as his poor ass was spanked this time, he glared at Kiba who was laughing, "Boy this is too much fun!"Kiba said and Naruto went into the Kitchen.

"Hey."Naruto turned to see Sasuke who was leaning on the Kitchen door looking at him.

"Yes?"Naruto asked.

"I am out with friends, I don't need dinner."Sasuke said and Naruto followed him as he was going out.

"Wait, you should at least eat a bit before going out."Naruto said genuinely concerned and Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't need your advice, so screw off."Sasuke spat and Naruto was dumb founded.

"A man with such a handsome face, but his mouth is like a garbage can." Naruto mumbled and sighed.

How was he going to live here from now on?

* * *

**I thought I deleted it...but luckily it was tucked away.**


End file.
